1. Field of the Invention
The illustrative embodiments relate generally to a data processing system and in particular to a method and apparatus for order processing. Still more particularly, the illustrative embodiments are directed to a computer implemented method, and computer useable program product for order processing of products and/or services configured using an order processing software application.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various software systems and packages supporting business data management have been developed over the years. In the area of order processing, a few software applications dominate the field, including SAP™ sales and distribution (SD) software applications. SAP™ stands for Systems, Applications, and Products in Data Processing. SAP™ is a trademark of SAP™ AG, located in Waldorf, Germany. SAP™ R/3 is currently known as SAP™ ERP, which stands for Enterprise Resource Planning. SAP™ ERP (Enterprise Resource Planning) is well known in the state of the art.
SAP™ software applications are comprised of modularized, table-driven systems that perform specified functions. The functions include order processing, inventory control, financial accounting and planning, and production planning and control, to name a few features. Order processing software applications, such as SAP™ order processing software applications, are designed to interface with terminals, printers, databases, or external communications facilities.
Current order processing software applications assist with optimizing a majority of tasks and activities carried out in sales, delivery, and billing. Key elements of such order processing software applications are presales support, inquiry processing, quotation processing, sales order processing, delivery processing, billing, and sales information system.
However, these current software packages contain many complex product structures and order process scenarios. Each of these scenarios requires complicated order processing configuration setups to determine the behavior of products and/or services placed on an order as the order moves through to the end of the fulfillment process. SAP™ order processing applications, such as SAP™ sales and distribution (SD) module, usually require extensive training and certification to understand the parameters of the application. Additionally, some order processing software applications, such as SAP™ sales and distribution (SD) module, include a testing phase. In the testing phase, the entire order configuration is tested to determine whether the order configuration functions according to the original specifications by the customer as well as with the parameters of the order processing software application. If the order configuration as entered does not survive the testing phase, additional time and effort is expended in making appropriate corrections to the order configuration. Such corrections are frequently needed given the complexity of the sales orders entered into these order processing software applications.
Additionally, analysis for development or problem determination can be an enormously difficult and time consuming task. Thus, high skill levels are required to use such order processing software applications efficiently. The necessary skills to use such order processing software applications are not easily passed on to others.